My Boyfriend is a Pervert
by Purple Bubble Patch Coffee
Summary: A seatmate. A class partner. What more can it be so annoying for Mikan Sakura? Ah. He's her boyfriend.
1. Under The Sakura Tree

**Title:** My Boyfriend is a Pervert

**Summary:** A seatmate. A class partner. What more can it be so annoying for Mikan Sakura? Ah. He's her boyfriend.

**Disclaimer:** I ain't own any of the recognizable characters in the story. But yet, the plot used here belongs to me

This story is _**un-beta'ed**_. Again, it would take a lot of time to publish this story if I did(

**Word count:** 1, 490

**Chapter 1****:**Under the Sakura Tree

_Love sought is good but given unsought is better—Unknown_

Homework. Exams. Detention.

_Hah._

What more?

_Right._

**Him **and **my upcoming exam.**

Not wasting another minute, I dashed towards the only place where I can see him. Rather spot him. _His _Sakura tree. No. _Our _Sakura tree.

Aggravated and provoked, I looked up from under it; sweltering anger steamed out of my bare figure. My big, hazel eyes flashed with a hint of angst in them, never to care what will happen next to him. Right. I'll make him a dead meat. I gasped for air, opening my mouth as I readied myself for a long list of rants for the culprit of why I dug up with detention after class for _having_ the lowest score in Math. Yes. Math. God. Spare me with a good life!

"Natsume!" I yelled up at him, eyebrows arched down as it touched the tip of my curved eyelids. Nonetheless, I craned my head to each angle as I searched for him under my searing scrutiny. Nothing. "I know that you're hiding somewhere out there! Answer me for once, Natsume!" I screamed some more. I wouldn't stop till he shows up. Hopefully.

And yes, blame it all to _my _class partner. Him and nobody else. Natsume.

"Damn it. So loud." I heard his voice from afar along with a quantity of random rustles and shuffles from the tree I was stepping on. When he spoke, his voice was all gruff and edgy. As always.

"I want you to go down there immediately and explain yourself!" I piercingly shouted, putting my hands on my waist as I huffed with annoyance. I heard him grunt in displeasure before another round of loud tugged trundles cropped up underneath the hefty large, bulky leaves. Spring hasn't come yet, so naturally, leaves were still as green as healthy grasses.

Again, I waited for nothing but fruitless expectations from that bothersome, lazy-assed, raven-headed lad. God. How can he be so annoying?

My eyebrows tensed some more as a pout on my lips appeared for once. "Don't wait for me to join you up there. You won't like it. _That_ idea. I swear. Natsume!" I stridently stipulated, stomping my feet heavily on the ground as I came to obliterate some of the plainly flat and solid soil lying beneath my feet. It wasn't my problem after all. _He _was the one responsible for my disreputable and disgraceful naughtiness. Curse him.

But still, no answer came.

"I swear, I'm going up there!" I hazardously warned, squinting my eyes with my voice seethed with toxic risk. But however, my threats didn't perturb him in the least.

"Tch. No effect on me. Go away, Polka." He blandly demanded, not sparing a glance at my direction. Hah. Why did I even say that? I can't even see him. Stupid me.

"Stop calling me Polka, stupid! I have a name, and it's Mikan. Mikan Sakura!" I indignantly tried to correct his mistake, partly reminding him about that matter. How dare he call me that?

"Fine. Calling you 'Idiot' can be a good option too. That is." was his latter called response before I resolutely made up my mind. I have decided. I'll climb up there no matter what.

I robustly squared my shoulders like a burglar before sauntering huge steps towards the tree until my hands came in touched with it. Automatically, my arms found its way to hug the huge tree's trunk with my feet pushing me off the ground. And hell yeah, I'm _trying_ to climb the tree as hard as I could.

In this outstanding viewpoint, it gave me the opportunity to observe him lying on a mid, thick, branch. He was damn having the time of his life sleeping there with his back facing me at once. And of course, with a manga on his face. How I wanted to slap him in the face. _Ugh. _He's testing me, right? _Right. _I got it all wrong. Why would he? He has no care for a person like me. Like Mikan Sakura.

And now that a forthcoming Math exam is in my way. I need him. His intellect. His help.

"Do you really _want _me to fail math _so_ badly? You sought it _yourself._ That _you _volunteered to help me. I thought you'd be helping me with my homework and such but you didn't. Like as always, I'll found you here like that. Sleeping. Well, sometimes, reading those stupid japanese comic books. What the heck is your problem? I can help you if you ask me to. You're _my_ friend, Natsume. _My_ Friend." I enlightened clear enough for him to understand; my voice laced with concern and worry. Even if he's like that. Irritating. I still can't deny the fact that he's a part of me. _A friend_. One of my closest friend since I was enrolled here in Alice Academy. Since sixth grade. He was always there beside me. Listening. Comforting me. A silent friend.

When I thought of it, like magic, my eyebrows quickly relaxed. Now, I do understand things between him and me. That we're only friends. And that I can never force him to do what I wanted to do.

I meekly shrugged, my eyes darting away from him down towards the ground as I considered myself defeated. Progressively removing my hands off of the tree, I bowed my head and stayed quiet. Mutely, I concentrated my blank gaze on the ground as I vented my excess rage to my hands that were clenched tighter on my sides.

"Like I care what you're saying," He tediously countered, sluggishly propping himself up to sit on his buttocks. I lifted my head off of the ground and up to him, giving him a questioned look with a crooked crease of my head. When I looked up, my eyes met a glare from a pair of intimidating yet, magnetic, deep pools of bloody crimson eyes. I blinked once, recognizing the look on his face but when I was about to clearly make out his bearing facial expression, well, that was when it returned to being stoic. And plus, do _not _call my mangas stupid because they aren't." He nonchalantly added, a constipated and desiccated look plastered on his face.

"Well, that comment is unanticipated from me. Sorry." I apologetically replied, slightly smiling as he decided to show up on the public eye.

"Tch. Even so, you can't help me, Idiot. You're too damn brainless and dense." He said, sharply. He clicked his tongue once before he jumped down from one of the branches and stood on his feet. And me, as a girl that I am, scrunched my eyes close and flinched on my spot a bit. And like him, the typical Natsume that I have known for years, never fail on landing on his feet. His eyes darkened as he was staring down at me with those hot, smoldering eyes and I couldn't care less than to fall under its spell. They were magical and magnetic.

"What if I tell you that my problem _is _you, _yourself._ Now tell _me_, would _you_ care more? That_ I _like you?" He said it with impatience and frustration stung on his tongue. His words. They were venomous. And the way he said it was mysterious too. The way he emphasized some words made my heart hitch a beat. They way he stared at me felt like melting me like iron bars exposed with oxygen and heat. I can't breathe.

When he stared at me, it indescribable. Like he wanted _something _so badly. It was seriously _not_ him. Not the _usual_ Natsume Hyuuga. He was someone _with _an attitude. One that is coated with _desperation_.

With his statement, my hazel eyes literally widened in shock. What does he mean by that? _His message_.

But what surprised me most was when he said the next words.

"That I like you more than a friend."

oOo

Leaving **it** like **that.** Hah. My greatest apologies.

Oh well, anyways, since this story is original (Uhm, was it?) I need more or less **8** reviews if you still want me to continue this story. Please don't get me with the wrong idea,—**NO—**not that I'm forcing you or something. Just demanding. Lol XD.

And plus, sorry for the **OOC-ness**. I'm aware of it and I just can't get enough of them. Heh.

Again, thanks.

Till next time,

—Coffee

May 30, 2012


	2. Indescribable Emotions

**Title:** My Boyfriend is a Pervert

**Summary:** A seatmate. A class partner. What more can it be so annoying for Mikan Sakura? Ah. He's her boyfriend.

**Disclaimer:** I ain't own any of the recognizable characters in the story. But yet, the plot used here belongs to me:)

This story is _**un-beta'ed**_. Again, it would take a lot of time to publish this story if I did :'(

**Word count:** 1,559

**Chapter 2****:**Indescribable Emotions

_I don't know what to do about you. The feeling has never stopped. I've always wanted to be with you, and I still love you. But it fades in and out; it never goes away. __–__Sincerely Rachel_

"It can't be. There's no way I can believe you, Natsume. You must be kidding me or something..." I doubtingly returned, smiling nervously at him as I loosened that tightened clutch of my hands that were helplessly hanging on my sides. I need to calm, even for the least. I should.

"You think a person like me would ridicule such serious matters as that? _Eat grass_, Polka." He countered, no emotions came to surface his inexpressive look. His comment was kind of true—really. He's not the type of person who enjoys playing pranks. He was the serious type. If you ask me. "You know it yourself, you surely know what I mean, don't you?" When he spoke, his voice was hard; his tone holding nothing but great authority and desperation. I couldn't ask for more than to have myself a great escape. Knowing that he was towering over me, it gave me the impression of neither to be scared or _not_. Honestly, I feel so small whenever I'm with him. My knees are going shaky and my hands started to profusely sweat. No doubt, I'm nervous. None of us dared to break the intense eye-contact that lead to something more intensified. Tension was then built inside of me as a wave of sudden rush of adrenaline kicked in.

"B-Back off or I'll punch you square on the face, N-Natsume." It was me who spoke up, threatening him once more as I prepared a hand in front before eagerly taking a step back yet also with him, taking a step forth. Stuttering was never good for my taste, now that he has the hint that _I'm _nervous more than anything else. Just like a scaredy squirrel.

"I know you wouldn't do that. Not to me." He said, quite reassured as he gave no slight allusions of escape as he pushed me down to a tree; pinning me to its large trunk with his firm hands strictly tugging me by my shoulders with restriction.

"You wouldn't like it if I scream, would you. So let me go this instance." I sharply demanded, squirming under his control as I tried so hardly to break free from his iron grip but neither resulted to nothing but fruitless limp efforts. When I spoke, it was more on a half-baked yell as a twinge of anxiety swell on my pitchy tone.

"I know you very well, Polka. You just can't resist me." He confidently stated, breaking the eye-contact as he lazily dragged his gaze down to lock with my lips that were trembling with annoyance and fear. Quite amused of the scenery, he cracked a wry smirk and later on, released me almost reluctantly as he sensed that a wield of stillness gripped on me. I thought he wouldn't call me Polka ever again? _Damn_. I got that idea mistakenly, now that he had broke it like before.

"Your answer." He strongly stated, not questioned. It was more than enough to annoy me.

"Why?" I grippingly asked, half-amused as I cocked an eyebrow of curiosity; arms tightly crossed over my chest. My actions however, caused him to sneer but sensing that his demand was then ignored and put to digression as his point easily wander in the wind like stray cats, and at any cause, he returned to what he had started.

"I need your answer." He said, impatience laced on his tone as he blocked his mind from catching any possible word of stupidity from me other than he's required answer. "Do not _try _distracting me, Idiot. I know just how to stop you but whatever the case may be, I'm sure that you'll regret it." He dared. Okay. I don't like that idea. Having him doing that for the second time would not be good. Not worth it.

"You can't fool me with those threats, Natsume. You were my friend for over two years now, so meandering on those things, I'm most certain that you can never disregard a friend like me and besides to that clear thought, I know that you can never harm m—" I wasn't able to continue or even end my speech since stuffs like I never expected to happen had just been happening. Things were so fast now. Last thing I knew was that I was cut off short when I was at the late response to block him. He just _have _to do that. Crash his lips against mine. At first, it was rough and possessive that I tried to push him away from me but as seconds go by, it wasn't as coarse and violent as before as it felt soothing and..._likable._

My hands lost its strength, and same goes for my wobbly knees. I'm melting under his touch. Not too long, we needed air to breathe and it was him who pulled himself to break the kiss.

And for a split second, I thought his eyes displayed care and something different from his eyes glinted. _Lust._

He monotonously blinked his eyes once before asking me what it was like. To do _that_ with him.

"So?"

Trying to find the correct words to describe it, I began to sweat hard as I rummaged through the mess scattered around my mind. I need to find an appropriate word to describe it. _God._ I'm confused!

"Can't point it out. It was truly...indescribable." Okay. I spilled the beans.

"Then let's do it again for you to analyze it well." He said, pulling me to him till spaces were now, unfilled in between us. I pushed him back a little with a small press of my hands against his sturdy, warm chest.

"NO! _Wait._ I don't need—" Distracted as I was lost in his eyes, I did not mind until our noses touched. Till his lips captured mine for the second time. Just like an automated machine, my eyes voluntarily closed as I drowned myself with his taste. _His _touch.

Now, it was me who broke away the link between us as I blinked my eyes and there, realization hit me. "Not as good as what I have expected."

Yes. I have to tell him…the _truth._

"Are you telling me that you are not impressed with it?" Natsume asked, quite annoyed as his left eyebrow unnervingly twitched.

"C-Can't I just pass that question? Too difficult." I managed to say as I averted my eyes somewhere else and couldn't help but stammer in edginess and nervousness.

"Since you asked for it. I'll give it a shot." He said, agreeing as his infamous smirk floated to appear on his lips. "Do you like me back?" was his immediate question that added some more tension on my behalf but regaining my wit, I came up with a greater idea.

"Not until you help me with my homework." Being in a class as he was never made me worry. But with his attitude, it does.

"Are you challenging me?" He haughtily inquired, lifting an eyebrow.

"No." I shook my head off, smiling a little. "Just testing how far you can go for me."

Pretending to be calm was never easy. Not for a person _like _me. And hell know how I was by now, freaking out inside my mind. Lucky he is, I took his presence as an exception to buy.

I gulped, flickering my eyes, "Uh, yes?"

He haughtily snorted, shoving his hands into his pockets. "I can change your mind if—"

"Okay, okay!" I acquiesced, raising my hands in midair with a look of downright defeat on my face. "I do."

He rolled his eyes, clicking his tongue as he held his hands with mine. "Tell me that _you _like me, Mikan."

I couldn't do more than flush in embarrassment as I stared back at him, wide-eyed. This guy is_ so_ unpredictable.

He gave my hand an affection squeeze as he brusquely blasted a small, constipated smile.

I inhaled deeply, closing my eyes for a moment as I composed myself and mustered all the shattered pieces of bravery inside of me. I opened my eyes and gave her one of my sweetest smile. "I love you."

Well, love is _more _than like.

They're different, totally diffirent.

That is how I felt for him.

I_ love_ him more than he _like_ me.

Thoughts were unfathomable now as my thoughts integrated a deeper meaning for him.

I love Natsume Hyuuga.

oOo

I am sorry for the _very _late update. It's just that I'm working—_still _working—for my story entry for the challenge Hope you all support me though.

Anyways, did you like this chapter? The story so far?

Reviews are highly appreciated.

Till next time,

—Coffee

June 11,2012


End file.
